Brave and Wonderful
by Surina
Summary: OCs and OOCness! {No Marysues} There's some new ninja in town, and they're raising hell. A good kind of hell.


> Brave And Wonderful by: SurinaTsuki 
> 
> Chapter One-- Let The Stupidity Begin
> 
> "Sasuke-kun?", Sakura shouted, trying to find Sasuke.
> 
> "Sasuke?", she blinks in surprise as she sees him lying under a tree.
> 
> She runs under the tree, staring at Sasuke. "Sasuke? Are you awake?", getting no reply, she answered her own question. "He's asleep", she whispered.
> 
> "He seems so nice when he's asleep," she says to herself as she blushes. Sakura moves her hand towards Sasuke's face and..."Huh?", Sasuke catches her hand before she places it on him. "What are you doing?", Sasuke snapped, not sure if he should be angry or puzzled.
> 
> "Err..Nothing!" Sakura quickly says, although it's obvious that she's seriously lying. {Because we all know that she was planning to molest him while he was asleep} Blushing a color that matched her hair, she begins to walk away," Well, I got to to. Bye!"
> 
> Inside her evil, twisted mind, inner Sakura is whispering over and over and over ," I want him. I want him. I want him." Sakura pauses her inner dialouge when she sees a girl that she'd never seen before. A very pretty girl, actually.
> 
> Spotting Naruto not too far away, she heads towards him," Hey, Naruto! Who is that?" Naruto tilted his head to the side for a moment, then shrugged, " I don't know, but she's hot."
> 
> "**WHAT?!**", Sakura smacked Naruto roughly on the top of his head. "Owwww...What was that for?", Naruto moaned. Sakura scowled at him," You're being a total pervert."
> 
> Naruto rubbed the back of his head," It's not my fault. I didn't know you would get jealous."
> 
> Sakura stalked away, denying what Naruto had said. 'What's going on? Did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something, 'cause this day doesn't feel right.", she mumbles to herself. Walking up quickly to the new girl, she asks impatiently," Who are you?"
> 
> The girl blinked, looking a bit surprised," My name's Seki." She flashed Sakura a sweet smile.
> 
> Sakura slowly walked in circles around Seki, observing her very closely.
> 
> "Ummmm...Is this going to take long? I kinda have somewhere to be...I think.", Seki asked a bit nervously. "Huh?",Sakura hardly realizes what she's doing. "Hi!," Sakura manages to say." I see you're new here? Hmph...Maybe I can teach you a few pointers, you know, since I'm a ninja and all.", Sakura starts flattering herself. "So what do you say....huh?"," Seki had walked off, forgetting that she was having a conversation. Everybody looks at Sakura and starts to giggle. Sakura forces a small giggle and turns extremely red. "Grrrr...I'm soooo gonna..."
> 
> Sakura pulls away from her thoughts when she sees Sasuke, shifting all of her attention to him. She looks straight at him, trying to figure out what exactly he's putting his attention on. She follows his eyes. Sakura let out a small whimper," No. He can't be..loo...looking at her." Sakura falls to the floor about to burst into tears. "He's looking at her as if he...No. It can't be..It just can't be."
> 
> Naruto, who was walking by, notices Sakura on the floor," Oh, uh? Sakura are you alright?" Sakura looks up at Naruto and does what she does best.
> 
> _"Eiiiiee!! Wait! Wait! Sakura I didn't do anything!"_
> 
> Naruto walks up to his seat, covered with cuts and bruises. "What did I do?", Naruto asks himself. Sakura stays stuck in her thoughts the rest of the day, not even bothering to argue with Ino.
> 
> **R-I-I-N-G**!!! The bell rang and everybody left the classroom.
> 
> Sakura walks out slowly with her head down. Iruka notices Sakura and asks her ," Are you alright, Sakura?" Blinking slowly at her teacher, Sakura stutters," Oh, yes. y...Yes I am...w..why do you say that?"
> 
> Iruka watched her carefuly,"Uh, no, I'm just asking because you seem down. Aren't you happy that we're going to have new students?" "I hardly know anything about them, so I don't know what to say.", Sakura then starts to ignore her sensei and leaves.
> 
> Outside, Seki stops running and pauses, breathing hard and gasping for air," Man, I thought Yuuki was going to be here. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. What was I thinking?"
> 
> Just as she begins to run again, she takes a sharp turn and **BOOM!** Seki falls to the floor rubbing her nose. She looks up and sees Sasuke towering over her. Sasuke narrows his eyes, staring at the girl who had ran into him. He looks a bit more closely and notices that it was one of the new shinobi, the "Seki" that everyone was talking about. Sasuke becoms speechless.
> 
> Seki bounces up immediatly, "Sorry 'bout that!" She starts to dust off her cothes," I was in a hurry...I was looking for my friend, Yuuki. Have you seen her?" Sasuke clears his throat and forces a word out," No." Seki frowns," Oh. Can you help me?" Sasuke glared down at the blonde. Seki didn't even wait to hear a reply though, she just grabs his arm and runs off. "O.k, she had black hair, bluish-green eyes..Well..I'm not sure but they're colored. She's shorter than me and she's practicaly crazy. I think she's wearing mostly navy blue...So you look over there and I'll look over here!"
> 
> It started to get dark and there was still no sign of Yuuki. "Sasuke?", Seki asks. "Yeah?", Sasuke glanced at her. Seki sighed," I'm sorry that I dragged you out here. I just had to look for her."
> 
> Sasuke felt the corners of his lips twitch upward for just a moment," Yeah, I understand." Seki smiles at him and falls backward onto the ground to rest, exhausted from running around all day.
> 
> Meanwhile....
> 
> "Ha,ha hee...hee...",An unknown person starts to laugh insanley, jumping up and down from tree to tree.
> 
> SWISH...SWISH...
> 
> "Huh? Did you hear that?", Sasuke glanced around. Seki blinked", No, I didn't hear anything." Seki then begins to smile.
> 
> SWISH...SWISH
> 
> Sasuke is sure he hears the sound this time and stands up. Seki stands up also, but slowly, as if she's ready for something.
> 
> FOOM!!
> 
> Some strange looking thing pops out into the air flying toward Seki! "Watch out,Seki!", Sasuke shouts.
> 
> CLING!!
> 
> The sound of metal clashing together filled the air. Sasuke can see the person standing in front of Seki. Who was it..?...
> 
> Seki stares at her long lost friend, who was only really lost for a day, now standing with her once more.


End file.
